


Что чувствует влюблённый человек?

by commander_lils



Category: Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: David is sad, Demisexual Tommy Shepherd, Demisexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tommy is sad, but they still have each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Томми озирается по сторонам.Томми хочет спросить, где Дэвид.Томми не понимает, почему сердце так бешено бьется в груди.





	Что чувствует влюблённый человек?

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6298379)

Томми не может понять, что с ним происходит. Вот уже месяц прошел с того момента, как он выбрался из тела не-Патриота. Месяц с того момента, как _Дэвид_ спас ему жизнь. 

Он привык быть один. Он привык, что никому нет до него дела.

Попав в тело не-Патриота, он думал, что никогда уже не выберется оттуда. Разве могло быть иначе? Вся команда Юных Мстителей живет своей жизнью, у каждого свои проблемы. Кому интересен обыкновенный спидстер, который к своим годам уже успел побывать в тюрьме?

 _Кому?_ Уж точно не Дэвиду. Так он думал. Томми не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел Дэвида в команде Юных Мстителей. Он смотрел него глазами не-Патриота и пытался докричаться до него, но все было тщетно.

Томми знал и видел все. Он был в теле этого невиданного и странного существа, но не мог понять его мотивы. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что не-Патриот ― это сам Томми. Вроде некой второй личности, которая отчаянно желает быть частью команды Юных Мстителей, но всегда чувствует себя лишней рядом с ними. Иначе почему не-Патриот продолжал оказываться рядом с командой и преследовал их?

Томми одиноко в команде. Томми одиноко без них. По правде сказать, Томми просто одиноко.

А потом… а потом Дэвид поцеловал не-Патриота и уже Томми, кинув в ответ какую-то нелепую шутку, бежал что есть силы.

Он продолжает бежать до сих пор. Его преследует какое-то странное чувство, и он бежит от него.

Томми хочет понять себя, но как? Он перестает доверять людям еще с тех пор, как его отправили в лабораторию на эксперименты. Томми не помнит и половины этих «исследований», но помнит, что не хочет находиться рядом с людьми. Он не хочет помогать людям, не хочет доверять людям, не хочет видеть людей, не хочет общаться с ними. Его обескураживает чувство собственной неполноценности.

Один месяц и три дня спустя поцелуя-который-спас-ему-жизнь Америка Чавес ― кажется так ее зовут ― находит Томми на берегу реки и просит вернуться в команду.

_Томми думает, что это странно._  
Томми думает, зачем им это?  
Томми думает, а увидит ли он Дэвида? 

― Мы тебя искали, ― произносит Америка, ― Билли очень переживает ― места себе не находит. А я устала слушать его нытье, поэтому идем. Если сам не пойдешь, я тебя вырублю и отнесу, поэтому лучше соглашайся. ― Томми смотрит ей в глаза и понимает: она не шутит.

― Пошли, ― говорит он.

Томми не привык обниматься, его вообще никто никогда не обнимал, кроме Ванды ― _мамы_ , поговаривает он про себя, ― но, войдя в штаб Юных Мстителей, он получает столько _тепла_ , сколько не получал за всю свою жизнь. _Тепла_. Странное слово, но он не может выразиться иначе. Первым на него налетает Билли, затем Тедди, затем Кейт, даже Нох-Варр одаряет его скупыми объятиями.

_Томми озирается по сторонам._  
Томми хочет спросить, где Дэвид.  
Томми не понимает, почему сердце так бешено бьется в груди. 

― Билли, расскажи, что значит чувствовать? Что чувствует влюбленный человек? ― Билли с удивлением смотрит на смущенного Томми.  
― Ты что, ни разу не влюблялся?  
Разве это странно? Ему восемнадцать, а в каком возрасте люди обычно влюбляются в первый раз?  
Томми лишь мотает головой и продолжает в упор смотреть на Билли.  
― Я… я не знаю, как это объяснить. Ты всегда хочешь быть рядом с этим человеком. Как-то так.  
Томми думает, чем тогда это чувство отличается от обычной привязанности?

Кейт говорит, что любовь ― это когда вы держитесь за руки и иногда целуетесь.  
Томми думает, что это глупое описание. А значение поцелуев переоценено.

Тедди говорит, что человек становится для тебя всем миром, если ты его любишь.  
Томми думает, разве в этом есть смысл? Это больше похоже на одержимость.

Нох-Варр на этот вопрос как-то странно подмигивает и заговорщически шепчет всякие непристойности.  
Томми с ужасом закрывает уши и думает, разве секс так важен в отношениях?

Америка какое-то время молчит, затем выдыхает что-то вроде «любовь ― это боль».  
На это заявление Томми одобрительно кивает. Любовь ― это его головная боль, потому что он все еще ее не понимает.

В какой-то момент Томми иронично отмечает, что его спасли поцелуем «истинной любви» ― как принцессу из диснеевского мультика. Обдумав выражение «истинная любовь», Томми паникует и замыкается в себе. Никто из команды не может до него достучаться, а спустя три дня Дэвид возвращается в штаб, и все становится еще хуже.

Томми вскакивает с места и не знает, что сказать, поэтому задает тот же вопрос, которым донимал всех друзей.

― Что чувствует влюбленный человек?

Томми видит, как у Дэвида вытягивается лицо, как расширяются глаза. Он явно не такой представлял их первую встречу. Дэвид стоит и тупо пялится на Томми, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово. Томми не может понять, что именно его так сбило с толку: вопрос или присутствие Томми в штабе.

― Одиночество, ― выдавливает из себя Дэвид.

― Что? ― он ожидает явно не такого ответа.

― Влюбленному человеку всегда одиноко, если его чувство не взаимно. 

Томми все еще не понимает, но кивает в ответ.

― Томми, до чего же ты странный, ― говорит Кейт. Томми лишь улыбается. ― А что в твоем понимании значит любить?

― Что?

― Ты всех спрашиваешь об этом, а сам ни разу не сказал свое мнение, ― это уже говорит Нох-Варр.

Томми бросает печальный взгляд на Билли, затем поворачивается к ребятам.

― Понятия не имею. У меня нет чувств! ― он не понимает, что его так разозлило, но уже секундой спустя вылетает из комнаты, потому что боится увидеть осуждение в их глазах.

Вечером к нему в комнату стучится Билли, и Томми разрешает ему войти. 

― Я люблю Интернет, что бы мы без него делали, да, Томми?

Томми бросает косой взгляд на брата и продолжает угрюмо молчать. 

― Я пытался проанализировать тебя и найти подходящее слово, чтобы тебя описать. И, знаешь, нашел.

― И какое же? ― Томми пытается скрыть любопытство в голосе, но выходит неважно.

― Я думаю, что ты асексуал или около того. Но вообще, мне кажется, тебе больше подходит термин «демисексуал». Ну знаешь, для тебя самое важное ― сильная эмоциональная привязанность, а если ее нет ― то нет и отношений.

― В этом что-то есть. Наверное.

― У тебя есть такой человек на примете? ― Билли говорит это таким тоном, словно точно знает ответ на свой же вопрос. Но он смотрит на Томми и ждет ответа.

― Возможно. Не знаю.

― У тебя все будет хорошо, Томми. Ты обязательно что-то почувствуешь. У тебя есть чувства.

― Как скажешь, Билли, ― это звучит слишком печально; даже для Томми.

Они обнимаются перед тем, как Билли выходит из комнаты.

Четыре дня спустя Томми понимает, что хочет еще раз поцеловать Дэвида, чтобы убедиться, что ничего к нему не чувствует. 

Вечером того же дня он подходит к Дэвиду с этими же словами. Дэвид дарит ему несчастный взглядом, но соглашается.

Томми ловит себя на странной мысли, что поцелуи, оказывается, не такие уж противные. Ему не хочется отстраняться. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Он прижимается к Дэвиду, но уже через мгновение, как ужаленный, отскакивает назад. Томми ничего не говорит и сбегает; снова.

Находят его неделей спустя на крыше какого-то богом забытого здания. Как ни странно, находит его сам Дэвид. Томми собирается снова убежать, но у него уже нет сил бегать. Он хочет спокойствия и гармонии в жизни, а не вечного бегства от всего неизвестного.  
Дэвид садится рядом с ним.

Они смотрят на звезды и молчат.

Тишину обрывает голос Дэвида.

― Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

― Мне одиноко.

Они снова молчат.

― А ты?

― Я влюблен, поэтому мне тоже одиноко.

― И в кого же? ― Томми не может понять, что его так разозлило, потому что вопрос звучит слишком резко.

― В кого-то такого же одинокого, но запутавшегося в себе.

Томми улыбается, ему нравится слушать голос Дэвида. Он представляет, что Дэвид говорит о нем.

В следующее мгновение Томми чувствует теплое прикосновение на своей правой щеке ― Дэвид поворачивает его голову в свою сторону. Еще через секунду Дэвид оставляет мягкий, едва заметный, поцелуй на губах Томми. Затем он сплетает их пальцы и шепчет:  
― Пожалуйста, не убегай.


End file.
